Cyrano
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Hanji y Levi se encuentran en una complicada situación: sus padres acaban de casarse y tendrán que luchar contra su aparente atracción mutua al convertirse en hermanos


**Bueno, pues allá va mi fic para la colección de tabúes y pecados capitales (o algo así creo recordar), a mi me ha tocado el incesto.**

**La pareja que fue designada para hacer el fic fue Rivaille y Hanji, si no os gusta, y me conocéis previamente como escritora, ya sabéis, a otro lado a buscar.**

**En cuanto al disclaimer, yo soy la "esposa" de Isayama pero hicimos separación de bienes, yo me quedo con sus millones y él con sus dichosos derechos de la serie. Ergo el fic está inspirado en la serie y utilizando personajes. Por cierto, es mi primer OC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesada, aquella caja era realmente pesada. Debía de contener diversos aparatos electrónicos o algo similar, porque no comprendía como podía ser tan pesada. Por si no fuera bastante malo tener que cargar con todo aquello, el apartamento a donde se trasladaban se encontraba en un 4º piso.

Lo más gracioso de todo es que no había ascensor. Perfecto, cargar con una pesada caja 4 pisos.

- Maldita sea la hora en que se les ocurrió casarse... - refunfuñaba en voz baja.

A sus 39 años de edad, su padre, previamente separado de su anterior esposa, decidió casarse con una viuda que conoció en un viaje de negocios. Una mujer de cabellos cortos a la que había podido ver en pocas ocasiones.

Había sido muy repentino. Comenzó a verla rondar por su casa acompañando a su padre a horas bastante intempestivas. Marchándose cada vez más y más tarde. Ni tan siquiera había pasado un año desde que supo de su existencia cuando le notificó que se iban a casar.

Por otro lado, la ceremonia fue algo sencilla e íntima. Meros trámites burocráticos, nada especial. Él no deseaba presenciar semejante bobada, por lo que se negó en rotundo a asistir a la misma.

En esos momentos, se encontraba descargando, solo, toda la mercancía que portaba aquella mujer. Su padre y ella habían decidido ir juntos a arreglar el papeleo relativo al agua, la luz y el gas. De manera que pudiesen instalarse aquel mismo día.

Solo de pensar que tenía que descargar él solo toda aquella odisea de trastos, hacía que le hirviera la sangre y las ganas de matar a su padre aumentasen.

Ya llegaba al último piso. Al final del pasillo, estaba su nuevo hogar. Dejó la caja sobre el suelo para descansar antes de adentrarse en él.

Era grande y espacioso, con amplios ventanales.

- Joder, el viejo se lo ha montado bien – dijo en aparente voz alta haciendo que un extraño sonido surgiese a pocos metros de él.

Había alguien más allí. ¿Un ladrón? No, lo dudaba, quizás alguna vecina cotilla que tenía ganas de meter sus narices en algo que no fuesen sus asuntos. Se acercó poco a poco al sitio de donde provenía el ruido.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y divisó a una mujer bastante alta en medio de un desorden de cajas y enseres. Parecía estar terminando de abrocharse los botones de su camisa. Aún dejaba entrever el escote cuando él entró

- Si esta va a ser mi vecina, creo que no va a ser tan malo vivir aquí... - pensó para sí.

La mujer corrió a terminar de cerrar su camisa, nerviosa ante su inesperado visitante.

- B-buenos días, quise venir lo antes posible, pero hacía calor y... q-quise cambiarme de ropa.

- Ya veo... - no quitaba sus ojos de su escote que no había podido cerrar completamente. Aquella mujer le llamaba la atención. Debía tener su edad – Aún así, deberías comprobar que no hay nadie la próxima vez. Podrías encontrarte con un pervertido.

- L-lo siento – la chica sonreía con una enorme sonrisa que le tapaba todo el rostro. No le desagradó la idea, pero parecía bastante desordenada. Aquella vecina le daría problemas – Acabo de llegar. El casero no me dejó llave.

- ¿También te has mudado hoy? - por lo visto su vecina era también nueva en el edificio.

- S-sí, bueno, he subido todo lo que he podido, pero estaba exhausta y no podía más.

Intentó vislumbrar en que piso había podido ver alguna caja o algo similar. Pero solo recordaba haber visto en el pasillo de su propio apartamento. Mejor si vivía al lado, más cerca de él - ¿Y tú?

- Sí, también me he mudado hoy. Aunque me han dejado solo transportando cosas.

- Vaya, debe haber sido agotador. Te comprendo.

Tanteó durante unos instantes sus opciones. Su padre tardaría en volver. Tenía que terminar toda la mudanza y aquella chica no podría entrar en su casa hasta que el casero llegase. No sería mala idea hacerle compañía.

- Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo hasta que el casero llegue – propuso finalmente, haciendo que la chica se pusiese algo nerviosa y tuviese la urgente necesidad de acomodarse las gafas en su rostro para que no se le cayesen.

- G-gracias – su mirada se desvió a su camiseta pegada y algo sudada, el chico era bastante sensual. Aunque un completo desconocido, no quería sobrepasarse con él – Me llamo Hanji, ¿y tú?

- Rivaille.

- Bueno, Rivaille. Debo serte sincera, debería terminar de subir cosas o mis padres se enfadarán.

- No tengas tanta prisa – se aproximó a ella en tono seductor – Si se enfadan yo les daré explicaciones...

La chica retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás evitando a su atacante y tropezando con unas cajas en su camino. El chico parecía querer otro tipo de compañía a la cual ella no sabía como responder.

Intentó pensar unos instantes. El chico era atractivo, eso no lo dudaba, y parecía interesado en ella. Ella acababa de mudarse y no pensaba que lo primero que haría nada más llegar sería intimar con un vecino.

- Acabo de conocerte... - intentó defenderse – Aún es pronto para...

- ¿Para qué? - se defendió el coqueteando con ella y acariciando los mechones de pelo que caían a los costados de su cara.

- Tú tienes unas intenciones muy claras... quieres... Bueno... quieres... eso.

El mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por su cintura, acercándola a ella. Era algo más alta que él, pero no le desagradaba la idea.

Debía reconocerlo, pasaba por los 17 años. Una edad conflictiva. Terminando sus estudios obligatorios y con un alarde de feromonas invadiendo su cabeza. Por lo general no intentaba tener contacto con las chicas que se le acercaban, pero aquella había llamado su atención.

No sabía si era por su aparente insensibilidad hacia él, su actitud despreocupada o que simplemente se encontraba aburrido en aquel momento. Pero quería algo con ella. Aunque, podría haber un pequeño problema.

- ¿Cuándo dices que llegarán tus padres? - preguntó indeciso antes de proponer nada.

- Posiblemente en unas horas.

- Ya veo. Mi padre también tardará en llegar – la chica parecía más intranquila aún por momentos – Me niego rotundamente a seguir subiendo cajas mientras él se lo pasa bien.

- Yo he pensado eso mismo esta mañana. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos mientras esperamos entonces? - propuso.

- Podemos hacer muchas cosas... - Ligar con desconocidas no era su fuerte, pero con aquella chica sentía que todo salía de manera natural.

Ella dudó un poco. Ambos eran jóvenes, desconocidos, había ciertas cosas que pasados unos momentos se considerarían inimaginables.

- No... - comenzó a decir.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero decir... llevo... mucho tiempo... sin... con nadie. Desde que rompí con mi ex hace unos meses.

- Que idiota – se acercó más a ella aspirando el aroma de su boca sin cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Tú... quieres besarme? - preguntó al fin - ¿Por qué? No me conoces...

Se sonrojó al haber hablado de sus intenciones. Quería que todo sucediese de manera casual. No esperaba que ella le preguntase. Si le preguntaba si sentía algo por ella nada más conocerla, le costaría dominar más la situación.

- ¿No respondes? - la chica pareció tomar la iniciativa de la situación – Lo siento mucho si estás cachondo, pero no pienso dejar que me toque nadie que tan siquiera es incapaz de responder a una pregunta tan simple.

Dicho eso le alejó de un empujón y comenzó a salir de la habitación. El la sujetó del brazo sin dejarla huir.

- Espera – respondió al fin.

- ¿Espera?

- Sí, lo siento. No quería forzarte. También hace tiempo para mí. No... - no pensaba que fuese a sincerarse de esa manera con una desconocida – No he llegado a tener una novia nunca. Así que no se como tratar a las chicas. Si vamos a vivir al lado había pensado que...

- ¿El qué?

- Que... - realmente le costaba decir aquello – S-si quieres... Tú me gustas, me pareces guapa... y... - joder, aquello era realmente difícil – Y no se, me llamas mucho la atención. Podría ser interesante...

- ¿Interesante el qué? - su paciencia se perdía por momentos.

- Comenzar... a conocernos poco a poco.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo salir?

-... - parecía que su cabeza fuese a estallar aquel día – Puede...

Ella pareció pensar unos instantes la propuesta. Cavilaba su cabeza hacia los lados de una manera algo cómica. Aquel gesto le pareció tierno. Cada minuto que pasaba parecía que el carácter de aquella mujer le atraía más.

Estaba deseando llegar a conocerla profundamente. ¿Podría ser eso que llaman amor a primera vista?

- Bueno...- tras una serie de vacilaciones requirió de nuevo de la atención del chico hacia ella – A mí también me pareces un chico guapo y me gustas. Aunque pareces muy callado y malhumorado. No se si seré capaz de soportarte durante mucho tiempo.

-...¿Eso es un sí?

- Hagamos lo siguiente. Vamos a vivir bastante cerca. Intentémoslo durante un tiempo. Conozcámonos. Si vemos que no funciona, lo dejamos, ¿de acuerdo?

¿De veras creía que iba a dudar? Acaba de mudarse y la primera chica interesante que había conocido le ofrecía aquella propuesta de ser su novia y ella aceptaba.

- De acuerdo pues – se aproximó más a ella dispuesto a cerrar su pacto con un beso.

La chica pareció receptiva y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que él acariciase su espalda mientras su aliento le impactaba en las mejillas. Solo unos centímetros más.

Un extraño sonido provino del salón. Alguien había tirado una de las cajas al suelo, vertiendo todo el contenido de la misma sobre el suelo. Unas voces parecían quejarse del desorden de las cajas.

- Mis padres deben de haber llegado ya – se separó un poco de él sonriendo y rompiendo el enlace.

- ¿Tus padres? - comentó él confuso.

- Sí, mi madre se casó hace poco y vamos a vivir aquí con su nuevo novio. Lo conocí no hace mucho, parece un tío legal.

- Un momento...- un extraño pensamiento parecía hacer conexión en su cerebro.

La puerta anteriormente entornada se abrió de par en par mostrando a su padre y a su nueva madre.

-¡Vaya, chicos, veo que ya os habéis conocido! - dijo la mujer alegremente saludando a ambos.

- ¿Cómo? - la chica parecía confusa - ¿Conocernos?

- Rivaille, podrías haber recogido esto un poco más, seguramente habrás estado perdiendo el tiempo, ¿verdad? - el padre del joven lo reprendió y entonces ambos se miraron con complicidad.

- Bienvenida a la familia, "hermanita".

.

.

.

Después del gran susto de su primer encuentro, su vida diaria se había desarrollado cada vez con más y más dificultad. A petición de sus padres, ambos se veían obligados a compartir habitaciones contiguas. Sus padres dormían en el dormitorio principal más alejado de ellos. Y el último cuarto lo habían destinado como despacho del cabeza de familia.

Compartir casa con una chica era complicado. Mientra sus padres disponían de su propio baño, ellos tenían que compartir uno pequeño. En los apenas dos meses que llevaban de convivencia ya había derivado en varias discusiones.

Ella solía ser muy desorganizada, dejando tiradas por todos lados sus pertenencias. Mientras que él, era estricto y maniático de la limpieza.

Y por supuesto, ninguno de los dos, se veía capaz de olvidar aquel primer encuentro. Si tan solo hubiesen tardado unos segundos más o hubiesen sido más silenciosos... Seguramente, les habrían pillado.

Y a fecha presente, nadie se había atrevido a sacar el tema. Dos meses habían transcurrido.

Hanji, que era una chica notable en sus estudios y con gran carácter, solía estudiar tranquilamente en su escritorio sin apenas prestarle atención. Rivaille, por su parte, prefería leer revistas y tumbarse en la cama.

Un día, ella parecía especialmente distraída. En vez de teclear y estudiar en su ordenador como acostumbraba, estaba mirando un pequeño objeto entre sus manos. A través de la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, la observó durante un rato.

Parecía un regalo. Una especie de colgante. Y bastante bonito. Seguro que en su delgado cuello se vería precioso. ¿Quién era el imbécil que se había atrevido a proponerse a ella? Necesitaba averiguarlo.

Dio unos ligeros toques en su puerta indicándole que entraba. Ella se giró bruscamente intentando esconder sin éxito el colgante.

- ¡Rivaille, que susto! Espera al menos un poco a que te de permiso para entrar. No deberías entrar en la puerta de una señorita sin esperar a que esta acceda.

- Sí, ya, tu no eres una señorita – el desorden en su habitación era cada día mayor. Así como la capa de polvo que emergía de sus muebles. Reprimió el instinto de pasar el dedo por la madera por puro asco.

- ¿Has venido a mi cuarto solo a criticarme? En tal caso vete – le dio la espalda y fingió que se ponía a trabajar en algún trabajo de clase.

Pareció murmurar algo ininteligible en voz baja, como si refunfuñara. Se acercó por detrás de ella y le sorprendió abrazándola por detrás.

- ¿Un regalo de tu novio? - señaló hacia la pequeña pieza de metal que reposaba en el escritorio.

- Muy gracioso – no quiso romper la extraña caricia que el le había obsequiado después de tanto tiempo, permaneció un rato en silencio y por fin habló – Ya es hora de que hablemos, ¿no?

- ¿Hablar de qué?

- De... lo que pasó hace meses. Al conocernos.

Un enorme silencio invadió la sala, tan solo siendo interrumpido por unos golpes en la puerta.

- Hanji, Rivaille, vamos a salir a unos asuntos, volveremos tarde.

El pestillo de la puerta al cerrarse les indicó que tendrían toda la privacidad que quisiesen. Por extraño que pareciera, era bastante poco frecuente que se quedasen a solas.

- ¿Entonces qué? - intentó proseguir ella la conversación.

- …..

- Rivaille, … ¿tú... sientes algo por mí? - alcanzó a decir.

Otro silencio incómodo. No podía negarlo a simple vista. Iban a institutos distintos, pero se veían a diario. Que hubiese llegado a tener afecto por ella era más que evidente. Pero era su hermana.

No biologicamente, pero debían de intentar pensar como tal. Pero, cada vez que la veía salir de la ducha con su toalla, o cuando sonreía alegremente mientras hablaba de sus anécdotas de clase. Había sido inevitable. No podía seguir considerándola como tal.

Sin responder, la agarró del brazo forzándola a levantarse de la silla y tumbándola sobre la cama, cayendo él sobre ella. La observó unos momentos dudando. Ella no parecía oponer resistencia. Alzó su brazo hasta alcanzar su corto cabello y lo peinó tras su oreja.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que perdiese todo sentido común y juntase sus labios con los de ella. Dejando que sus lenguas se uniesen y enredasen. No tardaron en acostumbrarse a la boca del otro.

Era como si llevasen haciendo aquello demasiado tiempo.

Pero, los instintos de él, pudieron más que su cordura. Su mano resbaló hasta su pecho con cuidado. Dibujando con sus pulgares las costuras del sujetador a través de la ropa. Bajó hasta su vientre y comenzó a levantar el jersey con cuidado.

Su piel era más suave de lo que había llegado a pensar. Le sorprendía bastante que en algunas cosas pudiese ser bastante femenina. Incluso, su cabello, a pesar de ser una maraña enredada, no le desagradaba tocarlo e introducir sus dedos en él.

Ella parecía temblar un poco mientras empujaba el aro de su sujetador hacia arriba. Dentro de poco la vería medio desnuda.

- ¿Con cuantas... chicas has hecho esto? - se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿Hacer el qué? - preguntó con extraña inocencia.

- Ehm... esto... sexo – se sonrojó al pronunciar la última palabra.

- ….Todavía no. Tú eres la primera.

- Jajajaja, que triste. Perder la virginidad con tu hermana.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Qué hay de tí?

- Supongo, que yo también soy así de patética – sonrió.

Ella se recostó sobre su pecho dejando oír su corazón. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar ningún paso más. Aquello era un tabú. Eran familia, si aquello salía mal tendrían que soportar verse a diario. Sería muy duro.

- ¿Aún quieres hacerlo? - intervino finalmente él.

- ¿Es que los chicos solo pensáis en el sexo?

- No idiota – resopló – el acuerdo, que dijimos. Unos meses, para probar... Si no funciona, no pasa nada.

- De acuerdo... unos meses.

.

.

.

Y así comenzó aquella extraña relación a escondidas. Ambos fingían delante de sus padres. Jugueteando con sus pies debajo de la mesa. Cuando solían salir de viaje, aprovechaban para dormir juntos en la misma cama.

En la de él, por supuesto. No soportaba el desorden de ella. Pero, el tiempo iba pasando, ninguno de los dos pensaba en cortar aquella relación que se volvía cada vez más confusa. Las caricias alcanzaban cada vez menos ropa. Más íntimas, más profundas.

Ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más. Los roces, las ganas de volverse uno con el otro eran cada vez mayores.

Era la víspera de su cumpleaños. Con la excusa de comprarle un reloj, había conseguido llevarla hasta donde quería. Pero, ella confundida por su extraña amabilidad, cuando entró en la habitación cubierta de pétalos y flores, malentendió la situación.

Salió corriendo de la estancia, confusa por sus continuas insinuaciones de llevarla a la cama. Pensaba que a pesar del pacto, realmente llegarían a gustarse. Entre lágrimas repetía una y otra vez:

- Solo me querías para hacer el amor, ¿verdad?

.

.

.

Pasado el tiempo, Hanji se unió al club de teatro del instituto. Habían conseguido volverse muy populares. Ese año, a ella le tocaba actuar en el papel protagonista. Acompañada de un chico, bastante atractivo, pero algo engreído, con un nariz bastante prominente.

En ocasiones, ella se burlaba internamente de su compañero de teatro, porque el nombre de la obra era Cyrano, cuyo protagonista se caracterizaba por tener una gran y afilada nariz.

- Kabei – le preguntó ella - ¿Qué tal llevas tu papel para la actuación del viernes?

El chico estaba mirándose en el espejo, mientras retocaba de en su rostro los últimos toques de crema facial y maquillaje. Parecía obsesionado con ocultar todos y cada uno de los desperfectos físicos que tenía. En especial, su nariz.

Se giró hacia ella y su mirada se posó enseguida en su vestido escotado que dejaba ver sus pequeños pechos, apretados por el corsé. Su mirada lasciva, no varió ni subió hasta sus ojos, sino que continuó mirándole al escote, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- S-sí, lo tengo listo. Estoy deseando actuar contigo, Hanji. Será todo un placer – mentalmente pensaba en otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver con un escenario, pero que incluía dicho vestido.

Las chicas que formaban parte de los personajes secundarios, se acercaron al chico, alegremente, a lo cual, él, aceptó encantado coquetear con ellas. Hanji, aburrida de su egocentrismo, se giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a ir a su camerino para cambiarse.

Cuando se disponía a entrar, una voz a su espalda, le llamó la atención.

- ¿Ese vestido no es muy escotado? - preguntó su hermano.

- ¿Y a tí que te importa? ¿Qué has venido a hacer?

- Papá y tu madre me dijeron que viniera a recogerte.

- Me niego. Vete, me iré yo sola. Aún tengo escenas que ensayar.

- Dije que volveremos juntos y volveremos juntos, además...- giró la vista hacia el chico que aún coqueteaba con las otras pero no apartaba la vista del trasero de Hanji – No me fío de ese.

- Es solo mi compañero de teatro. Nada más. Además, a tí no debería importarte, que haga o deje de hacer. Es bastante evidente que no estamos juntos – repuso con frialdad.

Su puño se cerró con impotencia y salió del edificio pateando las paredes. No pensaba dejarla volver sola. Y menos con aquel chico mirándola con esos ojos depravados.

El guión de la obra era bastante simple. Kabei representaba a Cyrano, el chico de nariz alargada, famoso por coquetear con las mujeres y tener varias amantes. Que entorpecía la relación de su compañero de armas con su amada Roxanne. Muriendo en el último acto debido a un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Los ensayos se habían prolongado hasta tarde. El resto de actores había ido desapareciendo de escena. Dejándola a solas con el chico con excesiva confianza en sí mismo.

Él había insistido en ensayar la última escena, poniendo de excusa que le salía aún mal el acto de su muerte, y que quería practicarlo.

Hanji, inocentemente aceptó dicha propuesta. Que se iba prolongando cada vez más y más. Faltaba poco para la media noche. Y comenzaba a tener algo de hambre.

- Kabei, paremos, tengo hambre, ¿hay algo por aquí para comer? - movió la cabeza afanosamente buscando una máquina o algo con lo que saciar su hambre.

- No, bueno, pero terminaremos enseguida. Antes me gustaría repetir el último acto con la luz adecuada. He pensado que si utilizamos un foco cenital sería más interesante para la escena final. Por favor, espera aquí mientras voy a encenderlo.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de sus intenciones, se sentó en el suelo esperando pacientemente. De repente, todo se quedó a oscuras. Comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre, temiendo que hubiese habido un apagón. Pero una pequeña luz rojiza comenzó a iluminar la escena haciendo que pareciera algo similar a un cabaret.

Aún así no veía más allá de su nariz. Se levantó algo asustada, cuando sintió los brazos de su compañero rodearla por atrás.

- No te preocupes, todo está bien – susurró en su oído.

- N-no recuerdo que esta escena fuese así.

- Relájate – prosiguió – Sabes... siempre me ha parecido que sería gratamente excitante hacerlo con los trajes de la obra puestos. Aunque quizás sería jodido follar con tu vestido de gala – su mano se deslizó a su hombro apartándole el pelo del cuello y dejándolo libre para que él lo besara - ¿Algún vez lo has probado?

- N-no – le inquietaba la situación. ¿Bromeaba o iba en serio?

- ¿Y no te gustaría hacerlo? - su afilada nariz dibujó el borde de su clavícula y comenzó a besarle el cuello asestándole pequeñas mordidas.

Utilizando su peso a su favor la derribó y la tumbó sobre el suelo sin apenas dejarla moverse. Su pierna aprisionaba la falda de ella, impiéndole escaparse. Le tapó la boca con su enorme mano a fin de que no intentase gritar. Con la otra mantenía cautivos sus brazos.

Ella era presa del pánico. ¿De veras se tenía que resignar a que su primera vez fuese en aquella extraña violación?

- Ojalá lo hubiese hecho con Rivaille cuando pude – pensaba con dolor.

Su pecho se hallaba ya descubierto y el succionaba de sus aureolas. El tacto áspero de su lengua no le agradaba en absoluto. Por no recordar el constante movimiento de su nariz, que al ser tan prominente acariciaba continuamente su pecho.

Cyrano, aquel soldado que se aprovechaba de su labia para acostarse con las mujeres. El papel le quedaba a cada minuto más acertado. Las lágrimas caían con impotencia por su cara. No podía hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo acabase pronto.

Sintió como su nariz presionaba más fuertemente en su estómago. De repente, se levantó y en medio de la oscuridad desapareció. Se incorporó con miedo escuchando unos extraños alaridos que provenían de una zona oscura.

Y se oían golpes y arañazos. ¿Qué ocurría?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a aquella penumbra distinguió dos figuras. Una de ellas mucho más pequeña que la otra. Asestándole golpes continuos y llenos de ira y furia.

- ¿Quién...? - alcanzó a decir.

- ¡Te voy a romper la maldita nariz, hijo de puta! - decía con furia una voz conocida - ¡Va a quedar aún más deforme de lo que ya la tienes! - sintió el crujido de su cartílago romperse bajo su puño, su amenaza había sido ejecutada.

- ¿R-rivaille? - preguntó con miedo dirigiéndose a la figura cuyas manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

El pequeño chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros tapándole el pecho desnudo. La apretó contra él y se dirigió de nuevo a su victima.

- Has tenido suerte de que ella estuviese aquí para que me haya contenido. La próxima vez te romperé otra parte más querida que tu nariz.

Cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta, de repente, Hanji paró en seco, y se giró hacia su atacante. Que aún intentaba levantarse mientras se sostenía la nariz.

Levantó la pierna con efecto y le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

- A partir de ahora tendrás que hacérselo a las chicas con la nariz, porque sin duda es más larga que lo otro.

Rivaille sonrió con suficiencia y le pasó un brazo por el hombro satisfactoriamente.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ella aún temblaba. Sus padres, como de costumbre, habían salido a comer fuera disfrutando de su grato matrimonio. Él la metió en su cama y la abrazó fuertemente para que se quedase dormida.

- Rivaille... He tenido miedo.

- Lo se.

- Pensaba, que esa escoria me arrebataría mi virginidad.

- Lo se.

- No quiero perderla con alguien como él. Por quién no sienta nada. Quiero que esa persona sea especial.

- Lo se.

- Rivaille... podemos...

- ¿Qué?

Se sonrojó y se hundió en su pecho ocultando su cara avergonzada. Murmulló algo en voz baja pero él no pudo oírla.

- ¿Qué dices?

Volvió el murmullo

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que quiero acostarme contigo!- gritó finalmente.

-...

Él la abrazó más contra sí acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿A-ahora?

- B-bueno... si quieres...

- ¿Estás segura?

- S-si.

- ¿Seguro? No quiero que malpienses como la última vez. Que quiera hacer el amor contigo no significa que lo haría con cualquiera. Solo quiero hacerlo contigo. Me da igual esperar.

- Hagamoslo.

.

.

.

Hanji pasó su mano por su cuello hasta su parte posterior, sujetándole la nuca y atrayéndole hacia él. Fusionó sus labios con los de él, como hacía varios meses atrás. Un contacto no olvidado, y que seguía gustándole como antes.

La mano de Rivaille se hizo paso hasta sus caderas, abriéndolas un poco y tumbándose sobre ella. Como intentara hacer en otras ocasiones, levantó su camiseta poco a poco constatando que ella no se negaba.

Cuando adquirió la suficiente confianza, se la retiró totalmente, dejando entrever aquel sujetador que oprimía sus pechos. Y quiso liberarlos, por lo que pasó sus manos por la espada y abrió el cierre.

Pequeños, sonrosados pero sin ningún rastro de caída. Le gustaban tal y como eran. Ella sonreía amablemente acariciándole la frente. Tomó la iniciativa y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, comprobando que ya comenzaba a abultar ahí abajo.

Él soltó un profundo suspiro. Parecía que el contacto con ella había hecho efecto. Él la ayudó a bajarse sus pantalones y despojarse de su camiseta, dejando ver un físico para nada envidiable.

Ella sonrió con lujuria y se relamió. Se posó sobre ella y la besó de nuevo mientras sus dedos acariciaban la zona baja de ella, sin quitarle la ropa interior. Notando como la humedad fluctuaba hacia el exterior.

De repente paró y se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó ella.

- No... no tengo.

- ¿El qué no tienes?

- …...Condones.

Ambos se enrojecieron y miraron hacia otro lado. Ella pasó sus manos rodeando su cuello y le dijo al oído.

- Busca en el cajón de tu padre.

Se levantó súbitamente y salió corriendo disparado por la puerta. En menos de un minuto volvía portando en sus manos un pequeño cuadrado de plástico.

- Hubo suerte – dijo entre jadeos.

Ambos terminaron de desnudarse y se contemplaron durante unos instantes. Ella aún sostenía en sus manos el pequeño preservativo.

- ¿Cómo se supone que se pone esto? - preguntó algo confusa.

- Déjame que me lo ponga yo.

Con unos ágiles movimientos, consiguió ponerlo. Aunque lo sentía un poco ajustado. Quizás no era su talla. Pero no era momento de bajar a buscar una farmacia a comprar otros.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me aprieta...

- ¿Mucho?

- Un poco.

- Es porque...

- Por favor, no digas eso en voz alta. No me ayuda mucho saber que tengo más grande que mi propio padre la...

- Pero podrás...

- S-sí.

Con sumo cuidado le abrió las piernas y se abrazó ella indrodujendose poco a poco. Ella temblaba un poco por el contacto. Parecía dolerle bastante. Inició la batida poco a poco lentamente abrazándola fuertemente haciéndole constatar que notaba su daño y que no deseaba hacerle más.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de aumentar la intensidad de sus embestidas. Procuró ir con gentileza poco a poco, hasta que culminó y se tumbó agotado sobre ella quitándole los mechones cubiertos en sudor de la cara. La tapó con la sábana y la atrajo hacia sí, permitiéndole oír los latidos de su corazón.

- Hanji...

- ¿Sí? - dijo algo somnolienta.

- Ahora que ha pasado... el tiempo de prueba... Creo que quiero seguir contigo, y tomarme esto en serio. Salir de verdad. No me importa que seamos hermanastros. Solo quiero estar contigo.

- Yo también – se abrazó a él y dejó que le besase dulcemente en los labios.

.

.

.

Apenas había amanecido cuando entraron repentinamente en la habitación sin apenas darles tiempo a incorporarse. Por suerte, las sábanas tapaban su desnudez. Sus progenitores sonrieron de oreja a oreja con extrema alegría.

- Chicos, tenemos que daros una buena noticia. Vais a tener un hermanito.

- Creo que esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensábamos – le dijo al oído.

.

.

.

**Buenooooooooo, espero que os haya gustado el fic dedicado a los tabúes, en especial al incesto. **

**El caso es que Cyrano es una obra de Teatro real, si queréis enteraros de que va, seguramente, salgáis gratamente satisfechos.**

**Un saludo a todos mis lectores. Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Nos leemos.**


End file.
